


toxicity by boredom.

by Skullsarising



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Toxic Relationship, if I continue this I’ll write a recovery process., it’s an alternative universe where daichi was in a toxic relationship with an oc, this is mostly about daichi but I might continue writing this and make it not just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsarising/pseuds/Skullsarising
Summary: Daichi never imagined life’s puzzle to become an enigma once he stepped into his life.
Kudos: 1





	toxicity by boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is about daichi being in a toxic relationship with a boy ( an oc if u will ) I named Akira. I, in /no/ way, support what Akira puts upon daichi and how he treats him. It’s not healthy and very wrong. I will continue this one shot ( I have a story figured out ) depending on how well this does . it contains mentions of sex and vulgar language but nothing explicit .

“You’re so fucking boring,”

Life was an endless maze with unsolvable puzzles. It twisted and turned , sometimes for hours, trodding through until a dead end hit. You could stomp back all you’d like to where you came from, but it wouldn’t be with the same courage, determination or power than it had been before. Sometimes, Daichi wondered, Enigmas like that of life better remained insoluble. It was often said that some things better remained untouched- he wholeheartedly agreed. One of those dead ends was Akira. Sweet love had turned sour fast, the end of the tunnel becoming a closed door once reached. yet another puzzle, another battlefield, another quest. 

And Daichi was oh-so tired.

Karasuno’s captain had always been a trustworthy figure. Someone who fought for his place, determined to be the foundation of his team and have everyone rely on him. He found solitude in knowing that he had people close by him, like Sugawara and Asahi, even Kiyoko. Akira, too, once upon a time. Their story started during March, when school would soon walk back into their lives. Confessing their love, becoming a couple, doing things every couple did. Daichi had thought that the closest thing to happiness had been his boyfriend- better yet, all of their memories. Public outings were being disregarded quickly enough, and Akira had seemed to be busy more than anything- when he had started sending Daichi slurred messages in a drunken state, he should have known that it’d be a first red flag. Possessiveness followed soon after, controlling, manipulating, isolating. There wasn’t an escape. 

Game over.

“Im gonna be honest with you,” 

His words stung. Harsh and uncalled for- but god forbid that Daichi would retort them with his usual short-temperedness. Not even their second month in, and it had become apparent that sex was Akira’s only goal. Using Daichi like a toy, the heartless monster he was, breaking him down piece by piece. Month two, but Daichi was convinced that it wasn’t... like that. Life got worse, and worse, the maze became full of dead ends, and Daichi’s energy was running low. A confident leader became quiet at his boyfriend’s demand. 

Month ten. How or why he had gotten here, Daichi didn’t know. The club room was cold, contrasted to the thick, sweat-filled air of the gym. Everyone was tired after their practice match against Date Tech. Even Daichi, whom had given his spot on the starting lineup to Akira, could feel a strain upon his ( mental ) muscles once Akira called him aside. From his stance, and the eagerness from which Akira’s lips locked to Daichi’s neck, the boy already knew what he wanted- but not now. Anytime, anywhere, but here and now. Pushing at his chest lightly, Daichi pulled away. A mistake, as those first words fell from Akira’s lips. 

Daichi listened as he got called boring, as Akira vowed to be honest for once in his goddamn life. Silence sneered his lips as fear tugged at his mind.

“Any guy that says he’s interested in you beyond just fucking you,” 

Tears. He knew what was coming.

“Is full of shit.”

There it was. Words that would haunt him his entire life. 

Worst of all, Daichi believed them.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment below if u want me to continue this !  
> the quotes are inspired by a tiktok audio & isn’t mine specifically. this was supposed to be as more of a personal project at first but I’m publishing it bc .. why not . so pls know that it’s inspired of a tiktok audio.


End file.
